The ronless factor
by KP Crazed
Summary: Finally sorted. and a post STD story made by me 2 best mates :
1. The Past

Kim Possible

The Ronless Factor

Chapter One: The Past

Kim, Ron and Monique are at Bueno Nacho. Drakken and Shego are watching the CCTV from his lair.

"Monique, KP want a naco?" Asked Ronald.

"No" said Monique.

"Yeah" says Kim.

"Okay... fries Monique?" Asks Ron. Supprised at Moniques rejction to the naco.

"No i'm on a diet Ron!" Says Monique.

"Ook, your already thin Mon, But... it's your funeral." Says Ron. He heads to the counter and orders the food.

"So Kim, Why aren't you on a diet?" Monique asks.

"I don't know, you think i should?" Kp answers.

"Yeah Kim, you've gained a few pounds latley" Monique shows.

"Ok, i will starting tomorrow, I need this naco. I'm STARVED!" Says Kim.

"Kim you'll turn overweight!" Monique panics. Ron walks up carrying two grabde size nacos, a bottle of water, a cake and some taco chips.

"Monique here." He says passing Monique a bottle of water and the cake. "Mon, you havent ate in two weeks, your turning into a pencil." Ron quotes.

"No i'm not and i have ate!" Moniqe hesitates.

"What have you ate then monique, what have you ate then mon what?" Ron said.

"Umm nothing, sorry" She says.

(Turns to Drakken and Shego's lair)

Drakken turns to Shego noticing she has gained some weight. "Shego has anything changed latly?" Asked Drakken.

"Yeah, i look a bit fitter, see i gained weight" She said

"Well we need to get rid of something, miss possible connot live without." Says Drakken.

"Lets find out" Says shego.

(They watch a cam from Bueno Nacho.)

Kim looks at Ron. "Ron..." Says KP.

"Yeah KP..." Says ron.

"How many times have you saved my behind now?" Asked Kim.

"Five, Six.. why?" Asked Ron.

"Ron, 'd like to save you for once." She said biting into the naco.

"KP... what is this leading to?" Asked ron

Kim swallows a bit and said "Ron id be nothing without you."

(Back to the lair)

"Ooo ooo Shego! We gotta kill the sidekick!" Says Drakken exitidly.

"Yeah.. okay.. easy i guess?" Says shego.

"Yeah. It is" Says drakken. "As TJ would say. Shego I got a plan" He quotes.


	2. The death of ron

Kim Possible

The Ronless Factor

Chapter 2 The Death Of Ron.

Drakken pretends to be wade after shego kidnapped Ron.

Beep beep dee beep

"Hi Wade, what's the sitch?" Asks Kim

"Kim, it's Ron, Shego is gonna kill him. Get to Drakkens lair immediatley!" Said Drakken. ahem Wade.

"I'll be on it now wade." Says Kim. Kim grabs Rufus and starts running towards Drakkens lair. She runs in. She sees sees Shego holding Ron in one hand the other glowing.

"Now Ron stoppable, before you have your grousome death. I suggest you bid farewell." Says Drakken.

"Kp... I'll miss you.. i i i.." Said Ron.

ZZZZZAAAAPPPP Ron hit the floor dead.

"RON! NOO!" Kp cried. In the background you could hear rufus crying.

"Ron, i love you too! Ron!" Kim falls to her knees crying. "Ron i'm soo sorry" She cries. She goes home with rufus crying. No one is home so Kp runs up the stairs and goes into her room crying.

"Why Ron." She cried.

"Why Ron, why?" Rufus mimicked.

Kim hugs rufus crying.


	3. The ronless factor

Kim Possible

The Ronless Factor

Chapter 3 The Ronless Factor.

Kim was in her room crying. Mrs Possible, Jim and Tim come home. Mrs possible realises something is wrong. She sends the tweebs up.

"Jim, Tim don't forget, be nice to Kim." She said softly.

"Okay Mum we will" They said together.

Jim and Tim walk up to Kim's room and knock the door. They walk in cautiously.

"Kim, you okay?" Asks the tweebs.

"No can't you see?" Says Kim.

"What's up is it Ron?" Asked Jim.

"RON!" cried Kim.

"What is it, is he hurt, is he in danger?" Asked Tim.

"No Ron is DEAD!" She cried.

"Aww Kim, we didn't know.want to go out? Monique asked." They say.

"Yeah" Says Kim.

"Oh and she said you were on a diet... Is it true?" They asked.

"Yeah, but now i aint gonna eat, no point." Cries Kp.

"Kim thats dangerous.. She said she ent on a diet anymore." Jim added.

"Oh, i'm not gonna eat anyway." She said.

Mrs Possible heard the convosation but didnt say anything. Kim went to get changed. She went out and saw monique.

"I heard it all Kim" She quotes.

"You know..." Kim struggles.

"Yeah" She sighs.

"You wont tell anyone what i said. Like.. my mum will you?" She asked.

"I wont.. Want me to be like Ron? Trying a hit at the Ronesss factor." Asked Monique

"Yeah that might cheer me up." Said Kim.

"Up for a Naco?" Asked Monique

"No, i said i'm never gonna eat!" Kp tells monique.

Monique and Kim walk to Bueno Nacho and Monique buys a Naco, Soda and some fries.

"Fancy any?" Asked Monique sitting down at a bench in Bueno Nacho. with Kim. Rufus jumped onto the table.

"Never in a million years Mon!" Says Kim

"You had a Grande one this morning. Now you aint even fussed?" Monique sounded freaked out.

"I had Ron erlier, now i don't" Kim cried.

"Oh yeah sorry Kim.." Mon stutterd.

Kim walked home with rufus, she was really depressed. Rufus held Kp's hood.

"Ron!" Rufus cried.

"I don't blame ya lil buddy, jst remember he loved you, that rap.. Remember?" Said Kim

"and you.. The prom yeah yeah.. The prom.." Rufus added.

"Oh thanks Rufus." She said.

She goes in and her mum has food set. Lasange, Kim has one bite.

"Kim are you okay?" Asked her mum.

"Yeah." She said. "I'm going upstairs." Says Kim. She goes upstairs into the bathroom, leaned over the toilet and stuck her two fingers down her throat.She finished making herself sick. Her face was pale. She felt Faint.BANG She hit the floor after fainting.


	4. Hospital Stay

Kim Possible

The Ronless Factor

Chapter 4 Hospital Stay

The next month Kim is connected to a drip and a ventilator. She hadn't been eating propperly for months before then. Thats why she was so pencil thin.

Her mum came in.

"Kimmie dear, are you okay?" She asked stroaking her head.

"Yeah i'm dull aint i?" Asked kim.

"Sorta but it's not your fault, just promise you'll eat propperly when you come out of hospital, not just for me. But for Ron." Asked Mrs Possible.

"I promise mum" Said Kim holding her mums hand. "I love you mum."

"I love you too Kimmy" Said Mrs Possible. Mrs Possible leaves and Dr Drakken looks at Kim.

"Miss Possible, so your too weak to fight today?" Asked Drakken.

"Get away from me Drakken" Said Kim.

"Don't worry Possible. I can't hurt you, neither can Shego. As we are legally your Docter and Nurse, and if we hurt you we'll get chucked in prision." Says Dr D.

He Passes her a teddy. Shego comes in with nail polish, lipstick and some lasange and a coke. Plus a box.

"Ron gave me the box the day I killed him, theres a note in there." Says Shego. "Your mum gave me the food for you, the lipstick and nail polish is from me. I'm sorry for being an ass and killing Ron." She admits.

Kim opens the pink box. Inside was a Pink Kimmunicator And Ron's Best Mates Ring and an Oh Boys signed cd. Sbe read the note aloud.

"Dear KP. This may be the last time we see eachother s i have to go to Drakken later and have him kill me. It's either that or he kills you. I asked Wade make you the pink kimmunicator. I asked the Oh Boys to sign a a CD for you. I spent my remaining 300 pounds on you. I had been saving up for a car for you, a Ferarri or a Pontiac Firebird as yo like them so much. I love you Kp. Love from Ron" She starts to cry. "Ron was gonna die either way.. Ron i love you. Thanks" She puts the necalace on and the ring. She puts the Kimmunicator away, the CD too.A photo of Ron fell out of the envelope.

"See Kimmie, he loved you too. so eat.. for him?" Pleads Shego.

"Okay." She said taking a bite of the lasange. "Mmm" She says.

"Good girl Kp!" Says Drakken.


	5. The head

Kim Possible

The Ronless Factor

Chapter 5 The head

Ron had been dead for a month, he had been burried the other day. Now his body has gone to heaven. He woke up in a light room wearing a white tracksuit and trainer and fluffy white wings. The head appears with Marty.

"Hullo Ron Stoppable." Says the head.

"Uhh where am i, why aint i with K.p?" Asked a petrified Ron.

"Your dead Ron, but me and marty here have decided that you should be her and Rufus's gaurdian angel." Says head.

"Hey your that guy off of Teen Angel right?" Asked Ron.

"Yep. Nice to finally meet you Ronbald Stoppable. Go and bring Kp back to normal." Says Marty.

"I will sir!" Says Ron salauting.

Marty salauts back.

"Now go" Says headdy.

A month passed and Ron finished training and was ready for kp.


	6. The Supprise

Kim Possible

The Ronless Factor

Chapter 6 The Supprise

Kp got up, she still was grieving over Ron. She had his single. The Naked Mole Rat Rap. She put her love heart top on and jeans. She went to her bathroom door, pulled it open and screamed.

"IT'S A GHOST!" screams K.P

"No, KP it's me Ron. I'm your gaurdian angel." Says Ron.

"Really? No joke?" Asks kim.

"No joke, only you and rufus can see me. Hear me. Smell me and feel me." Says Ron hugging Kim and Kim and rufus hugging the angelic Ron.

"Ron!" Says Rufus and Kp.

Ron looks at Kim. "You gottasing that song tonight right? I could help." Ron says sincerely.

"I'd really like that Ron," Said Kim.

Ron zaps her a voice that could reach the high notes. They walked tpo school then the drama hall. Bonnie was already there.

"Ready to loose Kimmie?" Asked bonnie.

Kim took the stage and sings, even the high notes. Bonnie stood there amazed. He made Bonnies version of his Naked Mole Rat Rap a mess. He laughed when they announced Kim had won.

"Booyah!" Shouts Kim "I won Bonnie Rockwaller in your face!"

Kims Cousing Delancy was there too. She stood up and walked over to kim. Pulling alexander over slightly. She Did her ususal Pose to bonnie and pushed her slightly. "How dare you think you can beat my cuz. Missie bitch!" She said sighing.

"Del, that was a lil weak." Says alexander Turning to bonnie. He pushed her with both hands while Kp and Del get talking. "Missy how dare you. Pick on my Girlfriends cousin! You think ur all that with your really rich family and all your 'popular' friends. Well guess what. Your not! Your as desperate as the rest of them!" He says. ansd with that alexander Pushes Bonnie off the stage.

Del and Kp watch Bonnie fall. They both laugh.

Bonnie Looks at Kim and gets up and runs off crying. They all walk home. Kp whispers to ron. They smile and laugh. She runs up and lets them in. They were staying over Kps for a few weeks.


	7. The Kiss

Kim Possible

The Ronless Factor

Chapter 7 The Kiss.

Wade calls Kp on the Kimmunicator.

"Whats the sitch wade?" Asks Kim.

"Nothing just get to Drakkens lair, something big is building up." Wade says noticing delancy. "Hey del. Is alexander there?" He asks

"Yeah, somewhere." She says laughing. While She and kim look wade hangs up.

They get a ride to Drakkens lair. When they get there Shego is talking to Drakken. As they look through the window. Kim blasts a whole in the wall with her lazer lipstick.

She heard the words "Lets be nice and not evil for once drakken."

Ron nearly faints.

"Looking after Kim Possible wasn't as bad as i thought it'd be." Said drakken Holding Shego's hands.

"No complaints." Said shego smiling.

Delancy stands there watching it holding Alexanders hand.

Shego holds Drakkens head. Leans in and kisses him.

Kim claps. But at the same Time Alexander and Delancy were Kissing. Kim and Rufus were the only ones not.

"I love you" Said Shego, Del, Alexander and Dr D at the same time.

Kim sighed. "I love you ron." She said.

"I love you Kp." He said.

Delancy and Alexander were running out to bueno nacho and forgot kp she stood there sighing.


	8. The Ressurection

Kim Possible

The Ronless Factor

Chapter 8 The Ressurection.

While Kp stood there sighing Ron was send to dun dun dunnnn The Head.

"Ron i've seen how attached you and Kim are. So Marty and I have agreed to bring you back to life for Kp's sake." He says.

"I'm gonna let you live ron, I want you to make Kp ur wife when u r alive." Said Marty

"Thanks. Thank you God. I've got to go to my body" Says Ron. He flies to his body, he started screaming. Kp heard The screaming So did Wade, as she was on the Kimmunicator. Kim went to undig Ron out.

"Ron, your alive!" Says Kp and Wade.

"Yep and loving it. Lets go do some Bon diggety dancin!" Says Ron while dancing.

Kim joined in. Wade turned the Kimmunicator into that bot and made it dance when Kp put it down. After a while Ron got onto one knee.

"Kimberly Ann Possible, will you marry me Ronald Stoppable?"He asked. Holding out the ring.

"Yes i will Ron! I will!" She said while Ron put the ring on her.

"BOOYAH!" said Ron.

"Yeah ron Booyah!" Said Wade.

Delancy and alexander started to clap. Del was so happy for her cousin. Alexander was happy anyway for them.


	9. The wedding

Kim Possible

The Ronless Factor

Chapter 9 The Wedding

Kim Possible was Getting into her wedding dress. Her Long dress flowing, her hair flowing in the breeze from the window. She had Pink clips in her hair. Her mother and cousin Helping her get ready.

Meanwhile Ron was getting his Tuxedo on. He gels his hair, he puts his cufflets on. He goes downstairs and shows his parents and his best man. Felix.

"Hey Ron, you look Terriffic." Said Felix Nudging him.

"Thanks lets get there befor Kp does." Said Ron.

Ron and Felix and Alexander got there. The Priest welcomes them Ron goes to his place, Felix his. Kp and the flower girl Delancy were ready. They sang their fave church songs. Kp walked down the aisle. Shego and Drakken took Photos of it. Bonnie couldn't belive how good Kim looked.

"Do you Ron Stoppable. Take Mrs possible to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Asked the priest.

"I do." Said Ron.

"And do you, Kim Possible. Take Mr Stoppable to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Asked the preist again.

"I do." Said Kim.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, You may Kiss the bride" Said the priest.

They go to the Reception and dance and drink for a few hours. They catch up with eachother.

The End By Delancy And Alexander. xxxxx


End file.
